Disbolik Lovers and The Witch
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Title: Diabolik Lovers And The Witch Author: /TheBlueMoonRose Fanfic / Wattpad MadHasAHatter Rating: T -FanFic / MA -Wattpad Pairings: NA Mature Warnings: Bad Language, Violence, (scenes of a sexual nature, some) Sexual scene's will be only be shown on Wattpad due to the MA Rules on FanFic Warning: This an Alternate Universe realm, Not Canon, change of story line. OC'S


**Title: Diabolik Lovers And The Witch**

 **Author: Jess Lynn/ Slytherinjess ~DA~ /TheBlueMoonRose~Fanfic~ / ~Wattpad~ MadHasAHatter**

 **Rating: T -FanFic / M -Wattpad**

 **Pairings: NA**

 **Mature Warnings: Bad Language, Violence, (scenes of a sexual nature, some) ~Sexual scene's will be only be shown on Wattpad due to the MA Rules on FanFic~**

 **Warning: This an Alternate Universe realm, Not Canon, change of story line. OC'S will be added**

 **Summary: What if Karlheinz is not the only vampire king and that there was other vampire king, King Zachariah. An Irish Vampire King that Rules Ireland, most of Europe and all of America. The Irish vampire King calls up Karl and asks for a meeting with his sons for a peace treaty, they have a peace treaty and Sakamaki household gets other house guest but isn't an ordinary girl, she is a, witch.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 'the Meeting'**

Ayato, Kanato, Laito, Shu, Reiji and Subaru Sakamaki sat in a Limo with announce, none of them looked at the man across from them.

Long blonde hair, golden eyes with glasses, he was in his Reinhart disguise. He had his eyes closed while the driver drove them to the place that they had to go.

The man sighed "So how are all of you?" none of them really answered him but Shu did just to make it end "Fine"

The man had a small smile on his face "I see, have you been showing our new house guest with respect? None of you have been harming her have you?" No one said a word, right away he knew they did something to her.

He shook his head "Shu I told you to make sure nothing happen to her, looks like I can't trust you to do one thing I asked you to do for me"

Subaru bite his lip "Oh shut the hell up, it's not like you fucken carried what's going on with us, you bastered!"

Reiji pinched the bridge of his nose "Would you shut up already?" Subaru "Fuck you, why are you siding with that person!" "I'm not siding with him! I just don't wanna hear you argue like a little baby"

"Can we all stop …?" Kanato frowned hugging his teddy tighter to his chest.

The man across form his sons had enough "Enough all of you" they stopped fighting "So tell us where are we going?" Shu asked

"A Meeting, you all know that I'm not the 'only' vampire king right?" he asked his sons, they nodded "well we are having a meeting with King Zachariah"

Their eyes widen "the Irish vampire king?" their father nodded "he rules over Ireland, most of all Europe and all of America, he called me out of the blue and said he would like to have a meeting with me and my sons"

"Aren't we at war with him?" Laito asked, their father nodded.

The rest of the trip it was quiet no one talked after that, it took an hour to reach a secure area that was owned by King Zachariah.

It was in the middle of nowhere, with in the forest. The Limo came up to a gate that had three guards. The drive stopped but the guard when to the limo window that next to Karl.

Karl put the window down, the guard looked at him "Can I help you?" "Zachariah is expecting me, I'm Karl" the guard nodded "Wait a min" the guard walked away and went to the guard box, he looked like he was calling someone has Karl can see.

Not long the guard came back "alright you my go ahead" the gate open and the driver drove through the gate, it took them a good 5 minutes to reach the house.

The Limo stopped; the drive got out and opened the door for them. Karl was first to get out then his sons.

The mansion was amazing, just gorgeous.

The Butler, was already outside waiting, Karl sensed he was a demon.

The Butler bowed "King Karl and young masters, King Zachariah in the dining hall, please follow me" The man walked away, Karl and his sons followed him in side, the inside of the house was even more gorgeous. Karl smiled "I like this house" "Please this way" they followed the butler through the living room where there was double doors that lead into other room.

The man opened them "My Lord, King Karl and his sons" He stepped aside from them to walk in, Karl walked in with his sons behind him.

There he was King Zach standing there, he dismisses one of his maids and turned his head to Karl. Zach was very alterative, slim, same height has Karl, half hair with the bangs died red, green eyes, his hands were tattooed with red roses.

He wore a white collar shirt with a black tie that hidden under a black button up cardigan. Black skinny jeans and black vans and He wore black glasses.

He smiled "Karl thank you for coming" Karl walked over to him "Thank you for having me" they hugged and shook hands "Please come and sit" Zach lead Karl to the head of the table, Zach sat on the head chair and Karl next to his right.

"Please boy's sit on your father's side, my sons are gonna be sitting on my left side"

The boys just sat down one chair down from their father "My have they grown" Zach chuckled "What about your boys?" Karl asked, "Oh my twins, they are all grown know, there both 119"

"Will they join us soon?" Karl asked, Zach nodded "They should be heading down soon" right when he said that they end up walking in.

Both boys were identical twins, same height, same emo hairstyle, same skin tone but different eye colors. They walked to the head of the table and sat down next to their father, Karl's son's watched them.

"These are my son's, Rick and Chida" Zach said with a smile, Karl blinked "wow how can you tell them apart?" he laughed, Zach laughed "Rick has my green eyes, and Chida has my wife's grey eyes"

Rick took out his iPhone 8 black and started to texting someone. Chida shook his head and looked at Karl with a smile "It's nice to meet you King Karl and" he looked at the other boys "your sons" Karl's sons nodded to him and did not say anything, they all remand quiet.

Zach looked at Rick "Put your phone away" Rick huffed "no" Zach growled making Karl and his sons jump "Put it away now" Rick hands shook and end up putting it away, Zach smiled at Karl "Forgive my son" Karl waved it off "it's okay, he's a teenager"

"Anyways, King Karl it's been decades... and I think it's time for a peace treaty" Zach looked at him with a serious face. Karl nodded "True is has, we are in the 20st century know, a peace treaty sounds good"

The butler comes walking in "Sir they are here" Karl looked confused, Zach nodded "send them in"

The only one who walked in was a young man, he was in his late 20s. He wore a white v-neck tee, black cardigan that was open, blue skinny jeans and black plain vans.

His hair was a deep red hair and his eyes were a light green. Karl right away recognize him, he stood up fast making his sons confused. Karl's eyes widen "Jetter Mikcloud one of the most powerful warlock and alchemist of the Mikcloud family and head of the family… King Zach why is he here?"

Jetter was on the left side and sat down next to Chida "He is here because of the treaty between my family and his. He would like to have a treaty with you also"

Karl sat down slowly "I see… well more the merrier, it's nice to meet you Lord Mikcloud" Jetter nodded to him "Nice to meet you too King Karl"

Zach blinked "Your niece she is not joining us?" Jetter frowned and shook his head "No she doesn't wanna be in here, Rick she went up to your room" Rick's eyes widen "Oh…?" he got up "Father may I be excused?"

Chida shook his head, Zach sighed "I guess… you haven't seen her in 3 months go on" Right after he said that Rick was running out of the room fast.

"Your son has a human lover doesn't? he" Karl asked, that made Karl's sons look up at that question, Zach had a smirk on his face "Yes he does, Anyways! Victor!" the Butler came in with a rolled up scroll, he handed it to Zach. Zach rolled it open on the table and read it

"Peace treaty, agreement between two vampire Kingdom's and Mikcloud Family, which formally ends a state of war between the parties. An agreement to stop hostilities, permanently stop fighting. If broken treaty, the treaty will be invalid"

Zach wrote his name down, Jetter then was next. Karl looked at it "Zach I know this treaty is for the best, but what do I gain from this treaty?" Zach blinked and them smiled "My 2nd Daughter, Hayley" Chida eyes turned red and stood up fast "Father you can't be for real!? Hayley?!"

"Sit down or I will fucken make you boy" Zach said in a deadly tone, Jetter gulp, Chida sat down…

King Karl blinked "You have a daughter wait you said 2nd….?" Zach nodded "you haven't heard the story?"

Karl did a thinking pose then he remembered "Oh yeah I remember know…. When you first became king when your mother stepped down you and your wife had a baby girl, Aurora… but she was kidnapped…" Zach nodded

"Hayley was soon born after the twins" Zach said, "She understands what needs to be down, she was the first one to bring it up"

Karl nodded "I see can I meet her first?" Zach smiled and nodded "Victor, go get her from her room" the butler nodded and left the room.

Chida banged his head on the table in anger, Zach sighed "please forgive my son" Carl waved it off again "It's alright Zach… I know how it feels to have trouble some teenager"

"What that supposed to mean?!" this time Karl's son, Subaru shouted at him. Karl frowned "be quiet Subaru"

"No I will not! Why did you even bring us?!" he shouted again "You know why he brought us, knock it off, we are in King Zach's home" Reiji was the second to speak "we are here for the treaty between our two kingdom's so show some respect would you?"

Subaru banged his hand on the table and stayed quiet "Thank you Reiji" Karl said, Reiji just glared at his father then looked away "I didn't do it for you"

Zach blinked "Wow you sons hate you" Karl sighed and frowned "Yeah they do"

"My sons hate me when they have too, there teenagers, Teenagers hate their parents" Zach laughed "Right now Chida is upset with me and what nothing more to kill me" Zach laughed.

The butler came in stepped aside and gorgeous girl came walking in elegantly, black and pink rose dress, pink flats, a bracelet that matched the dress on her right wrist, a pink watch on her right wrist.

Her nails where painted white, her glasses were pink, her eyes were a light jade color, her hair was beautiful ginger color it was tied to the left side.

She was at the foot of the table and bowed a little "You called for me father?" Zach smiled "Come here my child" She swinged her hips to her left and walked alongside the table to reach her father.

He extend his hand has she reached him, she reached and held his hand. He smiled at her "Remember our talk last night?" She nodded to him "Yes father I remember"

"This King Karl, King Karl this is my daughter the 2nd Princess of the Meyers royal family, Hayley" King Karl got up and walked over to her, Zach let go of her hand and Karl picked it up "It is pleasure to meet you dear" Hayley smiled and bowed "It's a pleasure to meet you too your highness" He kissed her hand which made her blush "My Zach your daughter is just too gorgeous for me"

"Nonsenses, she is yours if she still wants to do this agreement" Right away Chida stood up fast "Hayley you don't have to be forced to do this.

She frowned "Brother I'm not being forced… I thought of it in the first place" Chida looked at his sister "Are you sure you want this?" Hayley nodded "It's the right thing to do" Chida sighed "Very well, if anything happens let me know… I … I need fucken walk…" Chida left the room and disappeared.

She frowned "his mad at me…" Zach frowned "cheer up dear, Chida will come around"

Karl smiled "yes he will, if you are gonna be my future wife these lovely boys will be your step sons" he pointed them out to her, they looked at her, they all did.

She smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you boys"

"She sure is pretty… like a Ginger doll…" Kanato said with a small flush.

"I don't care really" Ayato said not caring about anything "let's get this over with so we can go home"

"go for it.." Shu said putting his headphone back on to bust out the noise, Laito said "just hurry up"

The other two just nodded their head with everything, Karl smiled a little "We have agreement King Zach" Karl signed the peace treaty.

Zach smiled and did a dark look at him "If anything happens to my daughter like what you did to your 3 wives this treaty will be over quick"

Karl shook slightly at Zach's dark glare at him, he was no match for Zach, Zach was even more powerful than him and way older give a take 10 thousand year older than him "Of course Zach" Zach smiled "well then, Hayley dear go back to your room and finish your homework" She nodded and left the room, Jetter who was quiet through the whole thing finally said a word "Well that was fun"

Zach laughed "Yes, let's go my study, just me, you and Karl. The boys can have fun the living room"

They looked upset "Can we just go home?!" Subaru sounded upset.

Karl shook his head "in a little bit" Zach guided the men somewhere to his study room.

The boys just went into the living room, Shu laid down on the comfy couch "this is boring"

"I wonder how little bitch is doing" Laito said sitting down. The other brothers sat down has Rick the other twin walked in and blinked at them "The treaty is over?" they nodded to him "I see, Jess the treaty is over" he looked were the 2nd stairwell that was connected to the living room.

"Okay.." Her voice sounded gentle in their ears, has their eyes widen has 5'5 foot girl, with crimson red hair, radiant green eyes, milky skin, her make-up was done perfectly. She had two necklaces on, one a beaded with a pentagram hooked to it, the 2nd one was a silver tree of life with a green jewel in the middle.

She wore black tank top with a black Cardigan over the tank top, black boxer shorts. She was barefoot, her toes and fingernails were painted black.

She rather hid behind Rick has being shy, Rick smiled "Jess these are King Karl's son's, Uhm guys this is my girlfriend and my fiancé Jess Mikcloud" he moved out of the way. She stood there with a blush and bowed "Hello"

All the sons were stunned by her beauty, she was even more gorgeous then Yui. They just nodded to her, which made her blush even more "Uhm excuse me I'm hungry" she walked away.

Rick smiled has he watched her "she's…" He looked at the boys after hearing one of them "Gorgeous…." Kanato said. Rick chuckled "Yeah"

Chida walked in and Rick smiled "Yo bro what's up?" Chida had a blank look on his face, he ignored Rick and stormed up stairs ignoring his brother.

Rick frowned "What the fuck?" "What's wrong…?" Jess asked coming back in with a bag of chips "Chida, come with me" Rick said about to get up.

"No need to brother" it was Hayley, they all turned their heads to her "Oh hey sis, what's up?" Rick asked, Jess smiled "Hey"

She smiled "Hey, and I have agreed to marry King Karl for the treaty, that's why he's upset"

Rick blinked "You what…?" "don't make me repeat myself" she walked over to her future step son's and sat down next to Kanato who blinked at her.

"Alright, if you think it's a good idea then go for it" Rick said sitting down on the chair, Jess walked over and sat down on his lap.

2 hours later they were all on the couch watch a ghost show, Laito and Shu were already a sleep. Jess was asleep on Rick's lap cuddling up to him.

Zach, Karl and Jetter were done whatever they were doing and appeared in the living room. "Thank you so much, in 2 months the wedding shell take place" Hayley being in the living room stood up and walked over to the men "in 2 months father?" she asked her father, he smiled at her "Yes Hun in 2 months you will be his 4th bride" she nodded, then Karl came over to her and gave her hug which she hugged back "See you in 2 month Hayley"

"boy's get up, we are leaving know" Shu and Laito right away woke up and got up, the other sons got up "It's about time" Shu said.

The boys left the room to head outside, Karl shook Zach's hand then Jetter's hand "farewell" he walked out of the room to the front yard and joined his son's in the limo.

In Time, two months have passed, the royal wedding was held at the Sakamaki mansion. The theme was black and pink, mostly every vampire known was there for King Karl's wedding.

Yui also attended being escorted by Karl's son's, Rick and Chida were there also but for Rick sadness Jess could not attend the wedding however Jetter was there with half of the Mikcloud family.

It sure was a happy day for the 3 united families but that happiness would soon be taken away…

 **(Chapter 2 will be much longer)**


End file.
